Perfect Night
by Sacred Insanity
Summary: Soaring through the air on a magic carpet is truly epic, especially if you’re with someone you like.


_**Perfect Night**_

* * *

**Well, I was playing Sonic And The Secret Rings one day and I just happened to notice how cute Sonic and Sharha look together. So anyway, I wanted to make a story about them. **

**Pairing: **SonicXShahra

**Summary:** Soaring through the air on a magic carpet is truly epic, especially if you're with someone you like.

**

* * *

**At day, the desert was unbearable to survive its blazing temperatures. At night, things cooled down, making things cooler. So right now, two creatures soar in the air on a royal purple magic carpet. One creature is a blue hedgehog, the other is a magical genie, who calls herself Shahra. Sonic smiled to himself as he observed the sandy ruins. On ground, everything looks bland. But when you're up this high, everything looks marvelous.

"I prefer running to flying any day," Sonic began, still looking at the view below. "But it doesn't mean that I don't enjoy flying." He winked at Shahra.

The female genie smiled and said nothing. She was seated at the end on the carpet, legs dangling off the carpet, elbows rested on her thigh, and her cheek rested in her palm. Sonic stood at the very front of the carpet, arms crossed, as he soared through the air. Although, the blue hedgehog got bored very fast. The carpet was going at a slow speed, and Sonic didn't like that. He, of course, loved going very fast.

His foot started tapping, impatiently. "Hey, no offence Shahra, but can this thing go a little faster?" Shahra was still staring off into space. Sonic's ear twitched in annoyance. He turned around and waved his hand in front of Shahra's face.

She instantly became alert and said, "I'm sorry Master, what did you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if this thing could go a little faster, ya know?" Sonic asked, wondering if she was okay. Well, she was acting kind of funny.

"Of course it could, Master." Shahra answered, softly. Her emerald green orbs sparkled.

Sonic smirked and said, "I told you before Shahra, the name's Sonic," he winked.

Shahra placed her hands on her chest and sighed. "I'm sorry."A frown appeared on her face.

"Hey," Sonic crouched down to her size and looked into her eyes, "Smile." He commanded, softly. She obeyed and smiled softly. Since smiling was contagious, Sonic started to grin.

"Now how do you make this go faster?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I think you have to kick it, lightly though." Shahra answered, and stood up.

Sonic smiled, "Okay, now lets get this show on the road!" The blue hedgehog lightly kicked the back of the royal purple carpet. In response, the carpet automatically went faster. Not faster than Sonic could go, but it was pretty close to his speed. The blue hedgehog grinned from ear to ear as he felt the rush. His hands gripped tightly on the carpet, preventing from flying off. Shahra also gripped on the royal purple carpet. Shahra's light pink hair started blowing in her face.

"Yahoo! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Sonic exclaimed, excitedly. His blue quills violently shook from the wind.

Shahra's eyes widened, "Sonic!" She shouted, "we should slow this thing down!" Shahra exclaimed in fear, while they flew aimlessly through the air.

"Are you kidding me?" Sonic smirked, "No way, this is where the action starts!" Just then, it seemed like the carpet had a mind of it's own. The royal purple carpet suddenly took a sharp drop downwards. Sonic smiled as he felt the exciting feeling of his stomach dropping.

"Yahoo!" Sonic yelled out as they continued to sharply drop down. Shahra's eyes widened as she saw the sandy ground coming into her view.

"Master!" Out of fear, she tightly grabbed his white gloved hand. The blue hedgehog noticed this and gripped her hand too. Then, just as quickly as it started, the madness stopped. The carpet slowed down and calmly flew through the air. Shahra's pink hair was all messed up, her heart was pounding in her chest, and she found herself unable to breathe, momentarily. Her grip on Sonic's hand was crushing his. The carpet was inches away from the sandy ground. It was moving as fast as a snail.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Sonic said, quietly, a smile formed on his face.

Shahra sharply turned to him and said, "Have you gone mad, Master? That wasn't amazing! That was reckless, scary, and unnecessary. It was totally out of control." Her grip on his hand tightened.

"Oh, come on, it was fun and you know it." Sonic winked at her.

"By the way, Shahra, you can let go of my hand now." Sonic quickly added, as pain surged through his hand.

"Sorry," She said, quietly and removed her hand from his.

"I wish the carpet could do that again," Sonic wished as he had a dirty smirk on his face.

Shahra's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, but I am not granting that wish!"

The speedy blue hedgehog chuckled, "Don't worry about it, I was kidding." He ceased chuckling. The female genie fixed her messed up hair, her hair was messed up from the wild carpet ride.

"You know? This night is perfect." Sonic murmured as he stared up at the bright stars.

Shahra stopped fixing her hair and looked at Sonic, her eyes softening. "And why is that, Master?"

Sonic started chuckling again and said, "This may sound cheesy."Shahra still looked at him, in curiosity and was still waiting for an answer.

"Well, it's because I'm spending this night with you."

_**The End!**_

**Aw, cheesy endings! Don't you just love it? Well, review please! **


End file.
